The Legend of the NeoKnights
by DaemonDreamChild
Summary: What will happen when the fate of Cephiro is left in the hands of the children of the magic knights!?
1. Memories

Hey, this is my newest story! Rayearth 3!I got all my facts strait and I'm not going to kill anyones fav. character so its great for everybody!!! Yeah!!! I was sick of writing short fluff, so here it is!! Please review,- cerulean ^_~

It had been 14 years since Hikaru was discovered and made pillar and they had been magic knights. Soon after, Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi moved into Cephiro, they knew it was the right choice; this was there true home now, and forever. At the age of 18, Hikaru and Lantis had a beautiful baby girl and named her kira. A year after Fuu and Ferio had a baby girl too, and named her Relena, and soon just 2 months later Umi and Ascot had a baby boy, who they named Ryu. 

Everything was wonderful at the castle; or so they thought, but they had a problem. The day before Kira was born, Cephiro grew dark, the air was stale, the sea did not shimmer, and nothing was moving. The darkness built up and created huge dark clouds. Soon out of the clouds came a lady, she was tall and looked frail, but looked horribly evil. She had long purple hair and started to advance towards the castle. Clef came out side4 and positioned himself to perform a protection spell but she stopped, and stood over the castle and said:

"When all is at peace, I will be working in the shadows. My power will grow, and I will take over Cephiro. The Neo knights will not be able to stop me and I will turn this sad planet into a barren waste land."

She diapered back into the clouds and everything went back to normal, but everybody in the royal castle was afraid, because they knew who the Neo knights would soon be.

The knights were now 28 and living a peaceful life in the castle, they had started to forget the horrible witch and were starting to live normal and happy lives, there children where 10, 9 and 9. Calidena and Lafaraga had had a child to and named him Asuka, he was 10 as well. All four of the children where the best of friends and they loved playing and exploring inside and outside of castle.

Most of the time the children where trying to make and invent things as they were today. They had found a huge tree that they wanted to build a tree house in. They had been planning it for months, drawing pictures of how it would look and thinking of secret clubs that they could have. But they had never of made anything of wood before, or anything in a tree, and especially not this big, so they were having a few problems….

"Clef how come you won't use your magic? It would be much faster!" complained Ryu looking at all the nails and pieces of wood on the floor that was suppose to be their new tree house.

"Ryu, if you guys really want this tree house then you should be happy to make it and you should be happy that I said I would…"

Clef cut off in mid-sentence.

 Hikaru was running towards them as fast as she could, when she got closer they could see the terror in her face.

"Every one we must get back to the castle now! That horrible lad.." 

She cut off and looked at the children, no they couldn't know yet, well not now at least she knew Clef knew so… " Um…something horrible had happened! Now!" she panted

Clef knew what must of happened- that lady must of came back, and soon new terror would unfold…. Clef stepped back and summoned his griffin, it rose higher and bigger till it was full size. It stood for a second and beet it's wings, in motion to say " Thank you for letting me out."

It lowered its head as a sign for them to get on. Once they were on Clef instructed it to fly as quickly as it could to the castle. It slightly nodded and rose into the sky.

Clef looked over at Hikaru and was about to ask what had happened exactly but noticed it wasn't the right time, he would wait till they got back to the castle. The look of terror on her face scared him. He could see shivers run up and down her body as she tried to calmly tell the children it was alright. They just needed to get back to the castle were it was safe.

Soon the enormous castle came into view and Clef sighed. It looked so calm and peaceful with the setting sun behind it.

Then he noticed it the darkness- the air was stale, the ocean did not shimmer, and nothing was moving. It was like that day so long ago; the first time that horrible lady came. It was quiet, terrifying quiet. He looked over at Hikaru again; he could tell she knew it to. Her eyes were dark, and she seemed to be looking at everything all at once. The children could tell as well, she was tensing at the slightest touch and seemed to be in a trance.

Finally they arrived safely at the castle entrance and Clefs griffin alighted on the ground and folded back its enormous wings. It whimpered as Clef summoned it back into his hand gem, knowing it would be awhile till it came back out again.

Clef looked back at Hikaru and she was motioning the children into the castle, following them closely behind. He quickly followed them into the castle. It seemed dark and lifeless. They quickly, one behind the other followed Hikaru thought the castle, she was running now. Clef wanted her to stop, they where safe now that they were in the castle and she was worrying the children. 

The children where looking around nervously now, almost like they were going to be attacked that very moment. They were right- they were going to be attacked, not at that moment, but soon, very soon.

How did ya like it?! Isn't it so coolieo?! Even if you think it sucked, please review and tell me how to make it better! Tanky! 


	2. A new mission

Yeah!! They 2nd chapter! Oh yeah! I know it's kind'a short but please review!- tanky!

After which seemed of years of silently walking and wondering they followed Hikaru into the main dinning hall. Very one was seated and looking grave. They all looked up as Hikaru and her bunch made their entrance into the room. Ascot and Umi immediately got up and ran to Ryu, and hugged him, as so did Fuu and Ferio to Relena, and Calidena and Lafarga to Asuka.

"Thank goodness nothing happened to you guys!" yelled Fuu through tears

"Does ..um everyone know what happened now?" asked Hikaru

"Yeah, while you where gone we had a emergence meeting to tell everyone….poor Ferio was in the shower! " said Fuu

Ferio laughed

Lantis got up and walked over to his wife.

" Hikaru my dear I'm so sorry, I didn't know what was going on at the time. I would of never made you go alone.." said Lantis hugging her.

"Oh well it's ok, I mean Clef would have been able to protect us if there was an emergence." Said Hikaru smiling back at her husband as reassurance.

They all took their seats. Hikaru noticed the children looking around waiting to be told what was going on. Everyone was silent, knowing not to talk about it in front of the children. But…they actually knew. Ryu, Relena, and Kira knew that they where the neo knights.

"But they're so young!" Hikaru thought. She started to remember when she first came to Cephiro and became one of the legendary magic knights.

"I was 14! Not 10!" she thought.

Hikaru motioned to Fuu and Umi that she needed to talk to them.

 They excused themselves and went into the hall. Umi and Fuu knew what Hikaru was going to say-----the children.

"Umi-san, Fuu-san, the children, well our children…"

"Yes I know, they don't need to know yet." Said Umi

 " Well at least till a little later, we have to be sure if they are the neo knights or not…." She said

Hikaru solemnly nodded.

Fuu gently raised Hikarus chin. 

" Hikaru-san, it will be ok..We have enough magic here at the castle to hold of that witch for a while…." Said Fuu

Hikarus eyes turned dark

"But what about Cephiro and its people….." she said

 Fuu didn't even think about this…she started to get mad at herself.

"Of course Fuu! Cephiro's people..Oh I'm so selfish. I didn't even think about them… god..Whats going to happen to our country as well..? Clef doesn't have enough magic to protect this hole planet…." She thought

Umi was silent to…thinking..of what was to come.

"Well how do we know she's going to attack us? All she did was come out of the sky again saying that she had gained enough power and whatever…" said Umi

"Umi-san it's quite clear she's got some thing horrible planed….did you notice..? Today the air was stale, the sea didn't simmer and nothing was moving- the country can sense her evil presence, and her evil thoughts." Said Fuu

Umi agreed

Fuu went back to get Merlena (the maid). She told her to prepare some supper for the children and get them ready for bed, and not to talk about the "incident". Merlean nodded and went back into the room to get the children.

Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu kissed their heads on the way out and told them they would be up at bed time to tuck them in. They all reluctantly nodded and followed Merlena silently into the hall.


	3. The past and Future

Well this is the third chapter of my story, hope you like it please review! Tanky!~cerulean

While Merlena prepared a light dinner for the children they waited in the less formal dinning hall, which fits less, but they really only had a small amount of people so it was award eating in a huge hall. 

Ryu looked over at Kira, and motioned for her to meet him in the hall. Finally he caught her eyes but instead of getting up she shot quick glances at asuka. Ryu knew what she meant and quickly at back down. The truth was that Kira, Ryu and Relena knew what was going on. Well not about the new attack but they knew about the witch and their destiny. They were the neo knights, and Asuka want one. So Ryu decided to keep his mouth shut until he could talk to Kira and Relena in privet.

Kira glanced at Asuka, he was looking around blankly and had no clue what saw going on. Kira started to pity him, because she, Ryu and Relena weren't suppose to know either. She started to remember the night they learned their fate, it was about a year ago….it was also the night…….

Ryu, Relena and Asuka had snuck into her room and they were going to stay up late and play games, and of course their parents didn't know this. Asuka and Relena had already fallen asleep, much to Kira's and Ryu's disappointment.

"Oh man, I can't believe there asleep already!" whispered Ryu

"Yeah I know! We only played about 10 games and we haven't even snuck down to the kitchen yet to get a snack!" Kira whispered back

"Oh yeah.. wanna go now?" asked Ryu

"Hmmmmm do you think are parents would be asleep yet?" asked Kira

"Yeah, it has to be past 12!" said Ryu taking Kira's hand.

Kira felt warmth out through her body

"Whats this?" she thought

"O-ok lets go then!" said Kira as they walked out of the room and into the silent halls.

The halls where cold and the title made you squirm with every touch. Kira noticed Ryu's over-sized p.j's. 

"He's going to trip." She thought, but she didn't say anything.

As they got near the kitchen they heard voices. Ryu turned around and put his fingers on this lips.

"Shhhhhhh…."

Kira nodded and followed. The door was shut tight and they lightly pressed their ears against it to hear how many people, and who- were inside.

"It was what sounded like all their parents and what sounded like a sleepily Guru Clef. Kira and Ryu looked at each other and listened.

"Guru, I think the children are safe, that witch hasn't come back yet, after 9 years!"

It sounded like Ferio

"Well we still shouldn't tell them, I mean, we aren't sure the neo knights are them and it wouldn't be fair to scare them."

It sounded like Hikaru.

Ryu and Kira looked at each other and there eyes widened where they talking about THEM?

Ryu let out a small "epp!"

Kira thought it was about their parent's discussion but when she looked over at him she realized his sleeve was stuck on the doorknob.

"Don't move,…" she whispered. But Ryu getting nervous tried to slowly pull it off the knob and accidentally pulled the door ajar.

They stopped and held their breath.

'OH no!" kira thought

They herd footsteps. She looked at Ryu, his eyes where pleading for help. She quickly unhooked his sleeve and grabbed his hand. Sending the same same sensation, she had from him to his body. They ran across they hall and into another room, leaving the door to the room they were in slightly open. Holding their breath they watched.

They saw Clef open the door and look out tiredly. He looked funny in the dark his hair was darker and he was wearing a funny robe- which they guess must be a sleeping robe. He looked both ways and they closed the door. Ryu and Kira sighed and herd him say "must have been the wind."

They herd chairs moving and guess that they must of all sat back down and started their conversation again.

Kira closed the door to the room they were in all the way. She looked around and realized that they must be in one of the closets. She looked at Ryu he was furiously rolling up his sleeves. She rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"You are too funny." She said

Ryu looked at her blankly

"You owe me." She said

Ryu rolled his eyes

"What do ya want?" he asked

Kira thought for a second.

"Why did I feel so happy when we were holding hands?…dear lord do I like him…? O_O" Kira thought

Ryu noticed her turning slightly red on her cheeks as she pondered what she wanted. Then he noticed her shivering. She was wearing a very skimpy nighty and he noticed it was almost see thought." How could girl wear such skimpy things?" he thought

But before he knew what he was doing he went over and put his arms around her.

She slightly jumped in surprise but then leaned contentedly against him. They sat there for a few moments till he noticed her shivers stopping.

"T-thank-you" she said realizing what he was doing.

He smiled at her

"Your welcome.. Now what do you want?"

She laughed

"Ummm nothing at the moment..can I tell you later?"

"Sure." Ryu said "but lets get back to bed, we can tell Relena in the morning."

Then Kira remembered "Neo knights…" she thought "Weird."

Ryu stood up and took her hand; they opened the door and started walking back to Kira's room. They didn't get a snack but they where happy.

After his Kira and Ryu had a special bond-it wasn't love but they were more than friends. Relena and Asuka always teased at this but Kira and Ryu always Denied everything even thought they knew they where lying.

Kira realized she was staring at her food, she looked up and everyone was eating.

"Dear lord how long was I spacing?" she thought

She laughed as she picked up her fork and started to eat.


End file.
